the mistake of friendship a jack and kim love story
by Indiebay
Summary: when jack pushes it too far kim gets fed up and doesnt talk to him which makes him crazy then she starts dating somebody that she doesnt like will jack's jealousy get the best of him or will he lose kim forever. (story is way better than the summary.)
1. Chapter 1

JACK AND KIM LOVESTORY CHAPTER 1

This is my first lovestory on so pleas no negative reviews i'll get better.** i dont own kickin it**

Kims POV: i was talking to grace about prom and askin if she had a date. she was answering my question t'll i blocked her out and started staring at jack from a distance. he was talkin to Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. Until Claire the most popular girl in school started talking to them. End of kim's POV.

Grace: Kim, KIM.

kim: what why are you yelling.

Grace: You dozed off and started staring at jack, why wont you just ask him out already.

kim: Grace you know it's not that easy i mean he has every girl in school crushing on him. And he probably doesnt feel the same way.

with jack and the guy's. -

Claire: So jack i was wondering if you would go out me on friday night.

Jack: (looks over at kim) Sorry but i dont think so.

Claire: ok then pick me up at- wait a minute did you just say no like why.

Jack- because (the guy's and claire start staring at him waiting for his answer) you know what nevermind i'll um pick you up at 7:30

Claire- ok seeya (leaves)

Jerry runs over to kim. -

Jerry: Kim guess what jack just got a date with hottest and most popular girl at school.

Kim: (starts tearing up) oh well good for him um i gotta get to class.

Eddie: whats up with her.

milton: i dont know. do you know jack.

Jack: um no not at all. i should talk to her after school.

After School -

Kims POV: UGH! what does Jack see in girls like Claire. I bet he's like every other boy i went out with. they just go with another pretty face. Im not going to the dojo today im too sad." I kept talking to myself while riding on my skate board home. t'll i heard someone calling my name.

Jack's POV: I was going to the dojo on my skateboard t'll i saw kim riding the opposite way i totally forgot about talkin to her so i called her so she could stop. She got off her skateboard and turned around. When finally relized it was me she got on her skateboard and started skating as fast as she can away.

Kims POV: after i saw it was jack i got back on my skateboard aand skated as fast as i could away from him. i just couldnt take looking in his Almond colored eyes and tell him how i feel. But even on a skateboard jack had catched up with me. He had grabbed my arm off the skate board. Making me really mad because i fell and skinned my knee. End of kims POV.

KIm: JACK WHAT THE HECK!

Jack: kim i am so sorry are you ok.

Kim: yeah jack im just PEACHY.

Jack: im so sorry *helps kim up off the ground.*

KIm: UGH WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Jack: i wanted to see what was wrong with you at school today.b

Kim: it was nothing i was just..kinda pissed off for the past few days

Jack POV: does she even like me i thought she did ugh. That cant be the real reason does she not trust me i mean we are best frinds

Kim:JACK JACK

Jack: WHAT KIM!

Kim: why are you yelliing jack your being a real j-

jack- (jack punched kim in the stomach making her get mad.) dont judge me

Kim POV: i dont know why jack punched me but it was on.

NO ONES POV: kim punched jack in the face. then jack kicked kim in the stomach making her throw up. She tried to trip him but missed he then tried and chase her. but kim ran faster. Kim finally got to her house opened it and locked the door.

Jack: KIM OPEN UP! (say's an angry jack pownding on the door.)

Kim: (kim went to her room and started cleaning up the blood pouring from her nose and cthe bruises all over her.)

kim POV: how could he do that to me he is the worst fri- what am i talking about after today we are done.

kim woke up at 6:00 she took a shower curled the tips of her hair put on red jeans with a british shirt and leather jacket over it.

Jack i woke up at 6:oo too as he got done getting ready for school. while he was leaving the house he took out hhis skateboard and skated home.

Kims POV: i saw jack skating on hiss skate board to school. he looked so cute but i had to restrain myself. making him jealous was the last thing on my mind im giving him something no guy likes the silent treatment.

**will kim susceed at her plan find out next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack and kim lovestory Chapter 2 **

**I DONT OWN KICKIN IT - **

**jack's POV: i saw kim at her locker with friend grace. While they were talking i heard Grace gasp and then quickly glared at me i really couldnt see kim. Until Grace saying something about having to her books for class. I literally gasped at her outfit she looked so HOT. wait what am i saying she is your bestfriend or was since yesturday i feel like a jerk. So i walked over to kim about to apoligize. **

**Kim's POV: I was talking to grace about what happebed and sh seemed angry. i think she did a quick glare at jack while i had my back turned. well while i was talking she said something about having to get her books out of her locker i said okay. the a couple minutes later jack started walking up to me. i already knew he was trying to listen into me and Graces conversation let the plan began as soon as he started walking up i quickley got my books, closed my locker and went to class. **

**Jack-kim wait up.(i ran after her before i knew it she was in the class i had 1st period.) **

**Kim's POV:when i got in class everybody started talking about me and throwing spitballs at mean yes you guessed it i was the most hated kic in school but im not going to tell you after class i saw a sign up sheet for the school talent show i knew that i had to do something to show people i dont care what they think so i signed up. **

***at dojo* **

**Kims POV: i went to the dojo right after school which meant i was a hour early and nobody was there. So i kept looking for a song to sing t'll i found one i like it was secrets by One republic i closed the blinds and dimmed the lights. So nobody could hear me sing thats when i started in the middle of the dojo singing, and i was happy. **

**"Secrets"**

I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess

'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars  
And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve

And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Send it straight to gold  
But I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'ma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, all my secrets away

**After i was done i heard people clapping i turned around and sw the guys including rudy grace and julie standing their clapping or stunned that i was singing. End of kim's POV. **

**Rudy-gosh kim you are a amazing singer. **

**Grace- i never knew you could sing like that. **

**Julie- that was awesome **

**jerry-it looks like we have another talented person in the dojo. **

**eddy- we should have had recorded it. **

**Jack- i did i just posted it on Youtube. **

**KimsPOV- i didnt know what to say i was so mad and wait did jack just say he post it on youtube arg the talent show is in 2 days wait a minute no it's tommorrow i got pick a new song one that will blow the judges since the prize was $1,000 and a record deal. i ran out not the dojo not wanting to answer the guy's questions. **

***at the talent show.* **

**Kim's POV: i walked on stage with some people with instruments. as i walked on stage i heard booing and bad things about me. But i didnt care because i saw my friends in the audience just staring at me kind of embarrassed well here it goes. **

**"Titanium"**

You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
After i was done the audience looked at me in shocked as if Kim Crawford the girl who doesnt dress nice, gets bullied, and hates school could have so much talent. i walked off stage waiting for the judges decision on who wins since i was the last act.

judge#1- 4th place mike osler with the talking puppet.

judge#2-3rd place victoria valentine- with La boys

Judge#3- 2nd place Gabe Russo with cello act

Judge#4-and finally the !st place winner who will get a record deal and $1,000 is no other than WOW KIM CRAWFORD!

Kim's POV- I was so speechless i went on stage accepting my reward and finally i had to give a speech.

"thank-you very much but i couldnt do anything without my friends so even though i know yaw want to go home i got one more song about best friends here it goes.

Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the times, times, times sneaking out the house  
All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes  
I know I call you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got the best friends sing, sing along

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

I'll never let you go  
Whoa, this is my oath to you  
Just thought that you should know  
Whoa, this is my oath to you

Yeah...

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Oh oh  
You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know  
Yeah oh  
Whoa, this is my oath to you  
Whoa, wherever you go just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
Whoa, this is my oath to you

Kim's POV- EVERYBODY AGAIN SPEECHLESS BY MY SINGING I WAS SO NERVOUS THAT I SAID THANK-YOU ONE MORE TIME AND RAN OFF STAGE ON MY SKATEBOARD I DONT KNOW WHY IM SCREAMING IN MY HEAD IM JUST SO HAPPY. :)

*at the dojo*

Rudy- okay guy's sparring time jack and kim, jerry and eddie, and me with milton.

They all went to their station's but for some reason all glaring at kim.

Kim's POV- i've been in such a happy mood ever since school today for some reason the guy's kept staring at me. To block out there glares i had put on my green beats headphones ant started listenung to feel so close by Calvin Harris. I wasnt going to let them ruin my game. for some reason jack looked mad. i knew i was ignoring him so as soon as we started sparring i ducked his punches and then round house kicked him on the floor. he was saying something but i couldnt hear him because the my song changed to Break your Heart by taio cruz ft. ludacris. the guy's must of known what i was listening to cause as soon as i went into the dressing room i started singing the song and for some reason i just blacked out the world and after getting dressed started dancing GOOD like step up revolution good. I walked out the dojo dancing everybody staring at me. The that's when i heard jerry talking behind my back in spanish to the Guy's he was like**-¿cómo podría ese mocoso ser tan egoísta que quiero decir como gravemente ella tomó mi talento de baile uf no puedo creer que haya sido alguna vez amigos a alguien que ni siquiera tratar de compartir el dinero con nosotros o algo que simplemente no puede llevar a su tener toda la popularidad simplemente porque de ese concurso de talentos dum. ** in translation since im fluent in spanish he said :

**how could that brat be so selfish i mean like seriously she took my talent of dancing ugh i cant believe i was ever friends to someone who didnt even try and share the money with us or something i just cant take her having all the popularity just because of that dum talent show. **

**WHAT WILL KIM DO FIND OUT NEXT TIME.**

**Top of Form 1**

**Bottom of Form 1**


	3. Chapter 3

JACK AND KIM LOVE STORY CHAPTER 3

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT - **

***kim walked over to the guy's* **

**Kim- I HAVE ONE GOOD DAY THAT BRIGHTENS MY LIFE AND YAW WANT TO RUIN IT I GUESS YOU PEOPLE AREN'T MY REAL FRIENDS IM OUT OF HERE AND IM QUITING THE DOJO!**

**Jack- Kim calm down we d- **

**Kim- DONT YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN BREWER AND YOU KNOW WHAT SINCE IM NOT YOUR FRIENDS ANYMORE LET'S START SPILLING SOME SECRETS! JACK IM SO SORRY BUT HITTING A GIRL AND TELLING JERRY'S CRUSHES THAT JERRY IS A LYING JERK, SO THAT HE WONT HAVE GIRLFRIEND IS JUST SAD! EDDIE KEEPING A DIARY UNDER THE MATS IN THE DOJO IS A BAD IDEA! I JUST CANT WAIT TO TELL GRACE HOW YOU KISS ANOTHER GIRL. AND MILTON LYING TO JULIE IS A BREAK-UP WILLING TO HAPPEN ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU LIED ABOUT NOT FORGETTING YOUR 2 MONTH ANIVERSARY! AND JERRY POOR POOR JERRY WEARING PINK PONY BOXERS FOR GOOD LUCK JUST SO YOU WONT MAKE AN ACCIDENT IN BED IS JUST A SHAME! WELL IM HAPPY WHAT ABOUT YAW OH YEAH I FORGOT I DONT CARE! **

***kim stormed off to her house* **

**Kim POV- I cant take being let down anymore it's just too sad. i cant take it you know what why am i so gloomy. i won $1,000 and a record deal. and one more thing i won $1,000 you know what im leaving this house and let's just say bout to blow it. **

***kim calls grace* **

**Grace- hello? **

**Kim- grace you me and julie shopping spree and it's ALL on me **

**Grace- really no way okay i'll call jewels seeya at the mall in 15 **

**Kim-okay (leaves and goes to the mall) **

**Julie-hey gals, kim are you sure you want to pay for all us. **

**Grace-yeah kimster we can help. **

**Kim- no it's okay and anyway you two are my only friends. **

**julies- no we are not you got jack, milton, **

**Grace-jerry, eddie. **

**Kim- i dont thank so (tell's them the story) **

**Grace- oh i see and i cant believe eddy kissed another girl. **

**julie- and milton lied to me. ugh **

**Kim- well let's just forget about it and go shopping. **

***next morning at school***

**KIM'S POV- as i walkedin school everybody stared at her shocked not because of talent show but because of what she was wearing. because for once in her life kim looked HOT! kim had on a crop top shirt with a tank top underneath and red skinny jeans with her hair curled. Everybody couldnt evenn recognize her until they saw her go to her locker that had her name in it. The thing that was weird was that she was sad. **

**Kim's POV- i went into french class which has jack,eddie,milton, and jerry. I think that were mad at me because Grace and julie broke up with them. The teacher called on me for an answer and everybody was staring at me. **

**Teacher- Kim say a sentence in french. **

**Kim-... **

**Teacher- kimberly Ann Crawford. Answer the question. **

**KIm- *she put a evil smirk on her face. Put on her red beat headphones and backpack and walked out of class then the building. **

**Kim's POV- i could'nt take it i walked out of class then the building i heard someone following me it was the security guards and JACK. i ran and and ran t'll i was out of seaford. I saw a lake and a deck. I walked over to it and started singing the sadest song i knew. **

**"My Happy Ending"**

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus:]_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus]_

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_[Chorus x2]_

_[x2]_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Jack's POV- i was chasing kim but lost her because she was out of seaford t'll i heard singing. I followed it a saw kim singing the saddest song. She seemed to be crying. But then she seemed to know she was being watched so she looked around but could'nt find anyone so she just went back to seaford. She walked up to her house. Which wasnt even a house it was a MANSION. kim was rich and she didnt tell anybody. i saw her through a window which i guess was her bedroom and then she put on another song. MAN I THINK THIS GIRL IS OBSESSED WITH MUSIC! the song was break your heart by taio cruz ft. ludacris. I then saw her getting undress.

Kim's POV- i was so sad that i was only listening to break up songs. i started getting undressed t'll i saw a figure outside my window staring at me I put on a robe cuz i only had a bra and underware on. I went to the window and saw JACK with his face going scarlet and his mouth dropped. I closed my window and put on my clothe's really fast. I then rushed out my house and there was jack with him in the same position as he was when i closed my window.

KIM - JACK WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE LOOKING AT ME GRTTING UNDRESSED!?

jack- um be..because i followed you here.

kim- and that's your excuse.

Jack- oh well well you never told us your bestfriends that you live in a mansion.

Kim- what are you talking about do you not remember yesturday im not your bestfriend gracie, and julie are.

Jack POV- that was a stab in the back, **jack why are you being so in denial you love kim. **What are you talking about no i dont i mean we are not even friends and she spazed on me yesturday. **you know instead of being in denial you should snap out of lala land and see what kim is doing . **

***kim was walking away back in her house* **

**Jack- kim wait up what are you doing. **

**Kim- *turned around* hm i dont know since im walking toward my house i guess im hunting elephants. *sarcasm* *turns around and starts walking away to her house* **

**Jack- (pulls around) wait kim **

**Kim- (what am i doing im suppose to be ignoring this jerk you know what i guess i will go back to the dojo just to make him go crazy) *pulled away from his grip* GET AWAY! **

**Jack- Why am i always the bad boy. Which i can start to be. *evil grin goes upon his face.* **

***next day at school* **

**Kim- No brady i will not go out with you. **

**Brady- what, why. **

**Kim- because i dont like you like every other girl at school. **

**brady- Whatever (walks away) **

***Grace come's over to her locker* **

**Kim- hey g- **

**Grace- do you know what you just did? **

**Kim- yes i was about to say hi to you **

**Grace- no that's not it you just turned down brady mitchell the hottest guy in school. **

**Kim- So, i dont like him anyway. **

**Grace- you are so blind. **

**Kim- and th- **

**Jack- What's up babe you wanna go out friday night. **

**Grace- what happened to you jack. **

***jack was wearing all red high tops with black skinny jeans and a red v neck shirt.* **

**Jack- what are you talking about GRACIE. **

**Grace- I TOLD YOU TO ONLY CALL ME GRACIE AT HOME! **

**Kim- wait a minute home. Grace are you jack's sister? **

**WHAT WILL GRACE SAY AND WHAT HAPPENED TO JACK FIND OUT LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

JACK AND KIM LOVESTORY CHAPTER 5

Kim POV- i was ignoriong jack asking questions and i was getting really annoyed but i kept my sanity. After the bell rang i closed my locker and started to walk away to class. T'll someone grabbed my arm and dragged me tho the janitor's closet. Iwas about to start fighting t'll someone turmed on the light and it was no other than Jack Brewer. UGH someone kill me now. END OF KIM"S POV.

Jack- kim you know why we are here right.

Kim-( kim gave him a why are you asking me questions knowing that im not going to answer look )

Jack-kim why are'nt you talking to me?

Kim- grabbed out her phone and started playing Angry Birds.

Jack-KIM if you dont start talking then then.

Kim- _THEN WHAT JERK CANT HE JUST GO HE IS REALLY GETTING ANNOYING! _

Jack-your going to regret coming to this school.

(kim got up unlocked the janitor door and before she was about to leave gave jack her middle finger. Then she stormed off)

Jack- (stunned) if that's how it's going to be then bring it on.

~at the dojo~

Kim- So rudy im can only stay for an hour i have somewhere to um go.

Rudy- ok kim but where are the guy's?

Kim-dont know dont care (started punching the dummy)

Rudy-kim i know you and the guy's j=have been hving a har-

kim-rudy look i dont want to tlk about the guy's all i know is that im not their friend anymore for now on i fly solo.

Rudy-kim look at least tell me the story about why you all are enemies.

Kim-(told him the story)

Rudy-oh so that's why. look kim i taught my student's to live by the wasabi code. And you and them are not doing a good job.

Kim- Whatever rudy i told you my story and (looks at watch) i gotta go. (changes into regular clothes and here's the guy's coming in so she changed faster.)

Jack- Rudy where's kim?

Rudy- changing

Jack- wait but i didnt see her come in.

Rudy- no she's changing to leave she came here an hour earlier.

Jack- WHY?

Rudy-hey dont get mad at me because she doesnt want to talk to you.

(kim came out)

Kim- Seeya rudy. (bout to leave but eddie, jerry, and milton blocked her path)

Kim- HEY DIMWIT'S MOVE OUT MY WHY!

Eddie- your not the boss of us and your going to talk to jack. NOW!

Kim- ugh BOZO'S (flips them all and is about to leave)

Jack- kim wait (jack blocked her way)

Kim- ugh this is just not my day (whisper's)

Jack-your not leaving we all workout at the dojo together no matter how mad you are that's not going to change.

Kim- (start's to fight and ends up pinning jack to the ground and then leave's)

jerry- wow jack she pinned you in 5 seconds flat.

jack- it's not over yet im going to follow her.

Kim's POV- i walking home and i had to go through an ally to get their i was so mad at jack. how could someone like him look so innocent but be so deadly. i just can't b- my thought's were interuppted when someone pushed me to a wall i didnt know who it was. So i got in full defense mode.

kim- i dont know who you are but it's on.

?- bring it but your a girl you cant fight for your life.

Kim-oh that's IT!

?-oh what you going to do about i-

Kim- this (kim punched the mystery guy in the stomach and easily flipped him while putting her foot on his neck.

?-KIM KIM IT'S ME NO MORE PLEASE!

Kim-JACK

jack- yes it's jack now why did you l-

Kim- (jack was interrupted because kim just walked away.)

jack- (grabbed kim's arm) where are you going.

Kim- AFRICA! (sarcasm) look i gotta go (leaves)

Jack- kim please listen to me.

Kim- okay what is it?

jack- kim i love you and im sorry i was so mean to you and i know i you dont feel the same way b- ( jack was cut off by kim crashing her lips onto his, he hesitated kissed back until kim pulled away.)

kim- i love you too.

**im sorry for the bad ending i just wanted to finish to finish so i can make a new story**


	5. Chapter 5

JACK AND KIM LOVESTORY CHAPTER 5

Kim POV- i was ignoriong jack asking questions and i was getting really annoyed but i kept my sanity. After the bell rang i closed my locker and started to walk away to class. T'll someone grabbed my arm and dragged me tho the janitor's closet. Iwas about to start fighting t'll someone turmed on the light and it was no other than Jack Brewer. UGH someone kill me now. END OF KIM"S POV.

Jack- kim you know why we are here right.

Kim-( kim gave him a why are you asking me questions knowing that im not going to answer look )

Jack-kim why are'nt you talking to me?

Kim- grabbed out her phone and started playing Angry Birds.

Jack-KIM if you dont start talking then then.

Kim- _THEN WHAT JERK CANT HE JUST GO HE IS REALLY GETTING ANNOYING! _

Jack-your going to regret coming to this school.

(kim got up unlocked the janitor door and before she was about to leave gave jack her middle finger. Then she stormed off)

Jack- (stunned) if that's how it's going to be then bring it on.

~at the dojo~

Kim- So rudy im can only stay for an hour i have somewhere to um go.

Rudy- ok kim but where are the guy's?

Kim-dont know dont care (started punching the dummy)

Rudy-kim i know you and the guy's j=have been hving a har-

kim-rudy look i dont want to tlk about the guy's all i know is that im not their friend anymore for now on i fly solo.

Rudy-kim look at least tell me the story about why you all are enemies.

Kim-(told him the story)

Rudy-oh so that's why. look kim i taught my student's to live by the wasabi code. And you and them are not doing a good job.

Kim- Whatever rudy i told you my story and (looks at watch) i gotta go. (changes into regular clothes and here's the guy's coming in so she changed faster.)

Jack- Rudy where's kim?

Rudy- changing

Jack- wait but i didnt see her come in.

Rudy- no she's changing to leave she came here an hour earlier.

Jack- WHY?

Rudy-hey dont get mad at me because she doesnt want to talk to you.

(kim came out)

Kim- Seeya rudy. (bout to leave but eddie, jerry, and milton blocked her path)

Kim- HEY DIMWIT'S MOVE OUT MY WHY!

Eddie- your not the boss of us and your going to talk to jack. NOW!

Kim- ugh BOZO'S (flips them all and is about to leave)

Jack- kim wait (jack blocked her way)

Kim- ugh this is just not my day (whisper's)

Jack-your not leaving we all workout at the dojo together no matter how mad you are that's not going to change.

Kim- (start's to fight and ends up pinning jack to the ground and then leave's)

jerry- wow jack she pinned you in 5 seconds flat.

jack- it's not over yet im going to follow her.

Kim's POV- i walking home and i had to go through an ally to get their i was so mad at jack. how could someone like him look so innocent but be so deadly. i just can't b- my thought's were interuppted when someone pushed me to a wall i didnt know who it was. So i got in full defense mode.

kim- i dont know who you are but it's on.

?- bring it but your a girl you cant fight for your life.

Kim-oh that's IT!

?-oh what you going to do about i-

Kim- this (kim punched the mystery guy in the stomach and easily flipped him while putting her foot on his neck.

?-KIM KIM IT'S ME NO MORE PLEASE!

Kim-JACK

jack- yes it's jack now why did you l-

Kim- (jack was interrupted because kim just walked away.)

jack- (grabbed kim's arm) where are you going.

Kim- AFRICA! (sarcasm) look i gotta go (leaves)

Jack- kim please listen to me.

Kim- okay what is it?

jack- kim i love you and im sorry i was so mean to you and i know i you dont feel the same way b- ( jack was cut off by kim crashing her lips onto his, he hesitated kissed back until kim pulled away.)

kim- i love you too.

**im sorry for the bad ending i just wanted to finish to finish so i can make a new story**


End file.
